


On the Run

by i_amtheoutlaw



Series: Destiel Short Stories [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Tablet, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amtheoutlaw/pseuds/i_amtheoutlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas thinks while he's on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Run

Cas flies. He feels Naomi’s soldiers on his trail. He decides, spur of the moment it’s time for a change in course. It seems his first plan to hit every Biggersons around the country is beginning to fail, considering how close his brothers have been on his trail recently. Although, it’s no fret really, because Cas has a backup plan. College universities, there is way more colleges than Biggersons any way so Cas supposes his trail will be harder to follow this way, anyway.  
In flight, he changes course and lands in Indianapolis, IN. he picks a small community college first, called Ivy Tech. He remembers this college in particular because Dean and Sam worked a case here that lead them to snooping around the campus.

He landed in a class room, he looks around to find it almost deserted besides the scattered backpacks and few random books on the desk. Cas looks down in front of him to find a rather peculiar paperback laying on the desk. 

Not feeling his brothers on his trail, Cas decides to pick the book up and kill some time reading. Cas doesn’t expect for the first thing the author to say is, “close the book and look at the cover than, write about how your feeling.” Although Cas has always been good at orders, despite what his brothers and sister might think; so he closes the book and stares down at the multicolored cover before him.

The pattern is not precise what so ever, Cas can find no effort in the art of structure or uniform. How is he supposed to convey a message if the illustrator gives no boundaries? 

He takes a second look, and decides to do what he feels Dean would do when placed in a situation like this. He focuses on the feelings the art is giving instead. 

He notices the dots first, and they mostly make him confused, but then he notices the way the lines cohort with the dots; it instantly reminds him of layers. At first Cas, only thinks of the layers of the earth, heaven, and hell, but eventually he finds his thoughts starting to wonder towards the layers he feels inside himself. 

Cas was always a one layer angel, that is until he pulled Dean out of hell. Before that he had no meaning, or reasons, he only did what he was commanded to do. Although now Cas has layers, many of them. He wonders how he can live a millennia without such a simple complex, and then one day, seven years ago, his system can be completely rewired. He wants to blame this on Naomi and her angel forget system, but Cas knows better than to blame his long lived existence of being merely a “hammer” on her accord.

He looks again upon the art and starts to wonder how the artist painted it, he wonders how many layers it took? Did he or she, like me, start with one layer as well? Or was there always a multi-dimensioned plane to this piece? He studies it carefully and comes to the conclusion that the only way for this certain piece to be created was to be layered and layered. Which brings him to thoughts he wishes he could subside.

Lies. He thinks of lies, all the lies that he’s has told. He remembers back to the time Dean first told him how lying was necessary. Dean had explained that most humans, unlike him and Sammy, don’t take to kindly to the supernatural, and should be kept in the dark. Cas supposes that’s where his lie layer began. With the words ‘lie only if its necessary to protect someone,’ inscribed in it. 

Just like the painting, with its many different colors and patterns, Cas’s lie layer has been increasingly established since that day so long ago. 

No lie bothered him as much as the lies he told to Dean. He briefly wonders if that was what it was like for the painter, if some of his layers he hated more than others. If after painted permanently he or she wished they could go back in time and stroke differently. Cas knows he would change a lot if he was given the chance, maybe so much that he wouldn’t even be sitting here right now in this deserted class room. Maybe he would change so much that he would come back and find himself perfectly nestled into the bunker; instead of on the run with a stone tablet in his stomach, with no one place to call home. 

Home, a funny idea isn’t it? Cas thinks, all his life Cas has considered Heaven his home. Because for the most part he’s spent the majority of his life there, with his brothers and sisters. Although on that same day seven years ago when Cas started to form layers, he also realized that just like Dean, he was homeless. That nobody in heaven, really cared about him, or his opinions. Cas wishes for nothing more than a home right now, as if on cue, Cas hears a voice inside his head calling his name. He knows its Dean before Dean even manages to get more than, “Hey Cas,” out. Dean is the only one who prays to him anymore. 

Cas listens, but doesn’t answer. And now more than ever he wishes he could go back in time and change those things that lead him here. Maybe he would even find himself next to Dean right now, instead of forced to ignore his prayers. 

Cas sighs aloud, and looks down at the book. And for the first time realizes that despite the bad thoughts this picture has brought him, that it’s still beautiful. 

Well, maybe, despite his mistakes and layers Cas’s life can still be beautiful too. 

Cas hears a little cough from above him and looks up to see a girl, with short brown hair gazing down at him. 

“You’re in my seat,” the girl says. 

Cas looks around the room, and notices all the students flowing back into the classroom. He could fly to a different class room, but he has a different destination in mind instead. 

“My apologies,” he tells the girl as he grabs the book off the table and flies. 

Next thing he knows he’s in Dean’s room inside the bunker, placing the book on the desk next to Dean’s typewriter. 

He types, “Dean I hear you, and I miss you. I like this book, please keep it safe for me.”

Cas is momentarily worried about telling Dean he misses him, Cas knows how Dean feels about chick-flick moments but Deans the one that prays to him every day, so he decides that it’s something he’ll want to hear. 

Cas wants to stay but he knows if he’s here one second longer the angels will track his signal and find Sam and Dean’s secret bunker.

So he flies.


End file.
